בית הכנסת העתיק באוסטיה
מיקום בית הכנסת העתיק באוסטיה |650px|מבט כללי על בית הכנסת - צילם:setreset בית הכנסת באוסטיה נחשב לבית הכנסת העתיק ביותר באיטליה. שרידיו נמצאו בקצה אוסטיה העתיקה - קרוב לים ולשפך נהר הטיבר - רחוק יותר מכל אזור עתיק שנחשף''' ---- ימין|ממוזער|250px|תבליט המנורה מבית הכנסת באוסטיה - המקור:[[המוזיאון היהודי של רומא]]באוסטיה העתיקה לחוף ימה של רומא נמצאו שרידי עתיקות מבית הכנסת. המבנה שוחזר לרמתו במאה ה-4 והוא כלול במסלול הביקורים בעיר העתיקה של אוסטיה. בין העתיקות נמצא תבליט של מנורה, אשר מועד יצירתו המשוער הוא המאה ה-2 לפנה"ס מקור: Jona Lendering The Jewish diaspora: Rome *Relief of the menorah from Ostia The Jewish community in the Roman Diaspora dates back to the second century BCE and was comparatively large , דהיינו השריד היהודי העתיק ביותר ברומא. ידוע גם על קיומם של בתי כנסת נוספים ברומא מתוך כתובות ב קטקומבות יהודיות ברומא. אומנות שומרת זכרון Arte in Memoria במסגרת תערוכת הפיסול הבינלאומית, הבינלה, מאז 2002, ניתן ביטוי לאמנות היהודית התפוצות. ביום 27 בינואר 2013 הוצב בבית הכנסת העתיק באוסטיה, יצירות אומנות של ארבע אומנים, בינהם הפסלת מירושלים סיגלית לנדאו. התערוכה אורגנה על-ידי המוסד Arte in Memoria ביוזמת Adachiara Zevi היצירות פוזרו בין העתיקות (ראו תמונות מטה). המטרה היא לזכור את העבר באמצעות יצירות מוחשיות הנוצרות בהווה. Ostia2.PNG|פסל משיש קררה לבן על רקע העתיקות Ostia1.PNG * על הפרויקט ניתן לקרוא כאן * כתבה של הטלויזיה האיטלקית על הפסלת הישראלית * עדכון משנת 2012 thumb|ימין|200px|מסע מהגאטו היהודי עד לאוסטיה thumb|ימין|200px|המתחם הארכיאולוגי של אוסטיה thumb|ימין|200px|בית הכנסת באוסטיה בית הכנסת באוסטיה נחשב לבית הכנסת העתיק ביותר באיטליה: כנראה הוקם במאה השנייה (יש כתובת הקדשה לקיסרים הרומאיים) והנוכחי הוא שיפוץ מהמאה הרביעית. שרידיו נמצאו בקצה אוסטיה העתיקה - קרוב לים ולשפך נהר הטיבר . אפשר להגיע לאתר בהליכה ברגל, יותר מק"מ, לכל כיוון. בית הכנסת במצבו הנוכחי הוא שיחזור דמותו במאה ה-4. שלבו הראשון של המבנה הוקם במאה ה-1. קביעת מועד זה מבוסס על מציאת קיר ובו מעוצבים לבנים בצורת מעוין המיוצרות מטוף הממלאות את הקיר, הנראה כמו "רשת דייג" (opus reticulatum). שיטת בנייה שהייתה נוהוגה בימי קלאודיוס קיסר (41-54 לספירה)(דוגמאות לכך ניתן למצוא בארץ בחפירות של אתרים מתקופת הורדוס, כמו במצדה.). כיוון בית הכנסת הוא למערב ואינו לירושלים . ההשערה היא שהוא נבנה לפני חורבן הבית. ליד מבנה בית הכנסת נמצא אולם ששימש ללימודים וכן מטבח. בכניסה נמצא באר מים. מול הכניסה נראים עמודים קטנים וגמלון קטן מעליהם (aedicula) ששימש לארון הקודש. כתובת שנמצאה מספרת כי המבנה החליף מבנה מעץ שניתרם במאה ה-2 ומאז הוחלף פעם נוספת במאה ה-3 על ידי מינדוס פאוסטוס Mindus Faustus) >בתחילת הכתובת נכתב: The inscription begins with the Latin words Pro Salute Aug(usti) ("For the well-being of the Emperor"). נמצא בו עמוד עם חריטות של מנורה, לולב , אתרוג ושופר. לבית הכנסת ארבע מרחבים: כניסה, אולם כולל במה וארון קודש, מטבח וחדר אוכל ועוד. האתר נחפר כבר 12 שנה על-ידי משלחת מטקסס ארה"ב.בסרטון הובא הסבר על האתר מפי ראש המשלחת: The University of Texas at Austin * אתר המשלחת הארכיאולוגית * על החפירות * תמונות מאוסטיה העתיקה ומשרידי בית הכנסת המקור: אמיליה-רומאניה טיול אגודת דנטה אליגיירי בירושלים 2012 - חלק שלישי * בלןג על עונת החפירה העיר אוסטיה העיר העתיקה שכנה בשפך נהר הטיבר, בו נסעו ספינות עד העיר רומא. היישוב באוסטיה הוקם בתחילה לצרכי הגנה ובמשך הזמן הפך להיות נמל חשוב - נמלה של בירת האימפריה הרומאית. קלאודיוס קיסר הרחיב את נמלה לפי תכניות שהכין יוליוס קיסר וקבע שמחיר הפריקה של החיטה לאוכלוסיית העיר, אשר הובא ממצרים יהיה תחת בקורת המימשל. אירוע זה מסופר ומהווה רקע בפרק של הסדרה הטלביזיונית "אני קלאודיוס]]. גם שאר צרכיה של המטרופולין הגדולה בעולם עברו דרך נמלה של אוסטיה. מניחים כי אוכלוסיית העיר הגיע ל-60,000 תושבים. בהמאה ה-3 ירדה מגדולתה ובהמאה ה-9 ננטשה. במקום נערכו חפירות ארכאולוגיה והיום המקום פתוח לציבור הרחב. בית הכנסת ימין|ממוזער|250px|שרידי בית הכנסת באוסטיה מהמאה ה-4 - המקור:הקישור מטה - שימוש הוגן - לא ניתן ליצור קשר עם בעל האתרימין|ממוזער|250px|הצעת שחזור - המקור: כנ"ל שרידי בית הכנסת התגלו בשנת 1961 בקצה העיר ליד רצועת החוף. בית הכנסת היה בנוי בחלק מבודד של העיר, בסופו של הרחוב הראשי של העיר בעידן העתיק, ה"דקומאנוס" ( Decumanus). שרידי בית הכנסת התגלו בעת סלילת הכביש לשדה התעופה של רומא, פיופיצ'ינו (Fiumicino). לא הייתה הפתעה רבה במציאת שרידיו, שכן היה סביר למדי כי בעיר הנמל הרומאית, אליה הגיע המסחר מהמזרח התיכון, יהיו סוחרים יהודיים, בייחוד מעיר הנמל המצרית אלכסנדריה, בה הייתה קהילה יהודית גדולה. בית הכנסת נחפר ושוחזר. המבנה זוהה בתור בית כנסת לאור גילוי תבליט המנורה החצוב בקורת גג, מציאת עששיות לשמן עם מוטיב זהה ( המצויות במוזיאון המקומי) והימצאות רישום המעיד על יוצר ארון הקודש. בית הכנסת במצבו הנוכחי הוא שיחזור דמותו בהמאה ה-4. שלבו הראשון של המבנה הוקם במאה ה-1. קביעת מועד זה מבוסס על מציאת קיר ובו מעוצבים לבנים בצורת מעוין המיוצרות מטוף הממלאות את הקיר, הנראה כמו "רשת דייג" (opus reticulatum). שיטת בנייה שהייתה נוהוגה בימי קלאודיוס קיסר (41-54 לספירה)דוגמאות לכך ניתן למצוא בארץ בחפירות של אתרים מתקופת הורדוס, כמו במצדה.. כיוון בית הכנסת אינו לירושלים ולכן ההשערה היא שהוא נבנה לפני חורבן הבית. ליד מבנה בית הכנסת נמצא אולם ששימש ללימודים וכן מטבח. בכניסה נמצא באר מים. מול הכניסה נראים עמודים קטנים וגמלון קטן מעליהם (aedicula) ששימש לארון הקודש. כתובת שנמצאה מספרת כי המבנה החליף מבנה מעץ שניתרם במאה ה-2 ומאז הוחלף פעם נוספת במאה ה-3 על ידי מינדוס פאוסטוס (Mindus Faustus)בתחילת הכתובת נכתב: The inscription begins with the Latin words Pro Salute Aug(usti) ("For the well-being of the Emperor").. התבליט של המנורה, כולל משני צידי בסיס המנורה תבליטי: לולב, אתרוג ושופר. מיקומו של התבליט הוא מעניין: הוא נמצא בצד התחתון של משקוף אחד העמודים של "האדיקולה". אולי מכאן המסקנה כי זהו שימוש משני של המשקוף והקורת המשקוף או הגג היא מתקופה קדומה יותר ( ראה הערה 1). תבנית עבור הויקיפדיה העברית * הויקיפדיה העברית - שם מכונה האתר "אוסטיה (בית כנסת)" סרטון על סיור באתר ביוני 2012 בית הכנסת באוסטיה נחשב לבית הכנסת העתיק ביותר באיטליה: כנראה הוקם במאה השנייה (יש כתובת הקדשה לקיסרים הרומאיים) והנוכחי הוא שיפוץ מהמאה הרביעית. שרידיו נמצאו מחוץ לאוסטיה העתיקה - ביציאה מ"שער הים" (Porta Marina) קרוב לים ולשפך נהר הטיבר . אפשר להגיע לאתר בהליכה ברגל, יותר מק"מ, לכל כיוון. נמצא בו עמוד עם חריטות של מנורה, לולב , אתרוג ושופר. לבית הכנסת ארבע מרחבים: כניסה, אולם כולל במה וארון קודש, מטבח וחדר אוכל ועוד. האתר נחפר כבר 12 שנה על-ידי משלחת מטקסס ארה"ב. בסרטון לעיל הובא הסבר על האתר מפי ראש המשלחת: The University of Texas at Austin Ostia Antica Synagogue the floor.jpg|רצפת בית הכנסת - ראו את הסמל Ostia Antica Synagogue the BAMA.jpg|ה"במה" בירכתי בית הכנסת Ostia Antica Synagogue Menora.jpg|המנורה וסמלים נוספים בחזית בית הכנסת - לכיוון מערב (מכאן ההנחה שהוקם לפני חורבן הבית - לאחריו: בית הכנסת נבנה לכיוון ירושלים * תמונות נוספות מהגן הארכיאולוגי של אוסטיה העתיקה Area Archeologica di Ostia Antica - ראו כאן הערות שוליים לקריאה נוספת * Harry J. Leon, The Jews of Ancient Rome ,Philadelphia, 1960 *B. Migliau and M. Procaccia, 'Lazio Jewish Itineraries ', Marsilio Regione Lazio, 2001. ÷קישורים נוספים * על החפירות בבית הכנסת קטגוריה:בתי כנסת ברומא קטגוריה:בתי כנסת עתיקים באיטליה קטגוריה:רומא העתיקה